George Tiscali
'''George Tiscali '''was a former soldier who, after being dishonourably discharged, took a senior role in the infamous Tiscali Mafia. He is the son of Albert Tiscali, the notorious Chicago mob boss. He was eventually murdered as a result of orders given to the CIA by President Frank Underwood. Biography George Tiscali was born to Julia and Albert Tiscali in the Summer of 1996. Albert Tiscali was a renowned mob moss in the city of Chicago, with his mafia dominating the smuggling industry. Julia Tiscali left shortly after George's birth, as a result of wanting to escape from a life where she was constantly put in harms way. George was fairly close to his Father whilst growing up, however he knew very little of Albert's occupation. His knowledge of this developed as he grew older; the more George found out, the more he grew ashamed of his Father. As a consequence of this, he left home at the age of sixteen, shortly before joining the military. In May 2017, George Tiscali was one of the many soldiers that was sent to fight in the war waged by Groupy McGroupface against the planet of Mars. Upon entering the battlefield, Tiscali was injured by a bomb that was thrown at his division. After regaining consciousness for this attack and discovering that he is covered in blood, he flees and makes his way back to the spaceship that had brought them to Mars. Exactly one year later, evidence regarding George Tiscali's abandonment on the battle field has come to light, and as a consequence he is being tried in court. The military generals presiding over the trial find him guilty of cowardice, and he was dishonourably discharged. After leaving court, he was approached by a gentleman in a dark limousine who hands him a large sum of money, before telling him that this money has been given to him by George's father, and that if he is wise he will use it to travel to Fat Sam's Grand Slam in Chicago, which is the hide-out used for the Tiscali Mafia. With no other option, George was forced to return to his former home six years after leaving. He meets with his Father, who offers him a chance to redeem himself after turning his back on the family business. The senior Tiscali has recently grown tired of Frank Underwood's efforts to stop the Mafia, and as a result he has crafted a plan to send a clear message to the President. They plan on destroying a GroupWorks facility building, which Albert then requests George's help with. Seeing no better alternatives, he has no choice but to agree to do his Father's bidding. The following day, the Mafia members, set out to carry out this mission, during which George is set with the task of removing the dead bodies from the crime scene. In response to the break-in of the GroupWorks facility, President Frank Underwood sets out to completely annihilate the Tiscali Mafia. To do so, a CIA Agent, known as Donovan, infiltrates the Tiscali Mafia, using a fake identity and pretending to be someone that has fallen on hard times and is in need of a job. The senior Tiscali is initially hesitant to let in this new member, however George convinces him to allow Donovan into their inner circle. In attempting to bring down the Tiscali Mafia, Frank Underwood asked accountant and colleague of the Tiscali's to testify against them before the Senate. This caused Albert Tiscali to become immensely furious, and he begins to plot revenge. George stands up to his Father, telling him that his war against the President has gone too far. Albert orders his son to be quiet, to which George responds by threatening to walk out on him. The senior Tiscali then shoots George in the foot, severely wounding him. Albert then sets out on his quest for revenge, leaving Donavan to deal with George's injuries. Things go disastrous for Albert, forcing him to retreat to a secret hide-out. Donovan and George travel to meet with Albert, however the reunion is soon broken up as a result of UKGC diplomats Tom Natal and Sam Malone entering the scene, who were on a mission to find the Tiscali's. The men engage in a shoot-out, and as this is happening, the state of George's injuries become increasingly worse. It is believed that he will die unless he is given the necessary treatment, hence putting his life at great risk. The police arrive at the scene after a certain amount of time passes, however Albert Tiscali refuses to give in, barricading himself in the hide-out. One police officer steps forward and shouts to Albert that they have the medical kit needed to save his son. Realising how close to death George is, Albert is left with no other option. He goes outside, and is instantly shot by police. Tiscali dies happily though, taking comfort in the fact that he has saved the "love of his life". Several hours later, after previously fainting, George Tiscali wakes up in the middle of an abandoned field. He awakes beside Donovan, bewildered and disorientated. Donovan tells him everything is going to be okay, before injecting him with something which causes him to lose consciousness in a number of seconds. George wakes up again a number of hours later, finding himself tied to a chair in the middle of the forest. In front of him stands President Frank Underwood, White House Chief of Staff Doug Stamper and Agent Donovan, who's betrayal he was now made aware of. Underwood taunts Tiscali, showing him pictures of his Father's dead body. George screams at Underwood, declaring that he now understands as to why his Father set out to destroy the President. After a heated exchange between the two men, Underwood grows tired of George and orders Donovan to "do it". Donovan then shoots George, who falls into a pre-built pit placed behind him. The death is later reported as having been as a result of blood loss from the gun shot he had received from his Father. George Tiscali was unfortunate enough to become one of President Frank Underwood's many victims. Despite the fact that George had done very little wrong and was exceedingly vulnerable, Underwood showed no mercy. Shortly before Underwood left office, incoming FBI Director Alexander Mahone announced an enquiry into any potential crimes committed by the Underwood Administration. This therefore meant that the possibility remained that one day George would posthumously receive justice. Role-plays Featured In * Sangue (Main Character)